


Dirty Entertainment

by CandyFox



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light served as an endless source of entertainment in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the community 1drabble @ livejournal.

Light had a very ironic name. There was no more good in him after having used the Death Note as much as he had. Ryuk didn't mind in the least, as it was why he found Light so fascinating in the first place. The boy was smart, and knew how to use the Death Note to its fullest potential. Sometimes Ryuk was amazed at how many names his little notebook of death could contain. Light was an endless source of entertainment for the Shinigami. There were also more carnal reasons that Ryuk found Light entertaining.

Sure, Shinigami couldn't have sex with humans, but it didn't make them any less pretty to look at. Light was an exceptionally good-looking human, almost too perfect. Ryuk noticed how easily women, and even some men, fell to the devilish charms the boy possessed. Ryuk himself couldn't help being enchanted by how Light manipulated everyone around him, even his own family members. Light was surely a man who could get anyone to sleep with him, but he was very uninterested in sex or sexual desire unless used as a form of manipulation. Ryuk figured the boy was a virgin, and could easily imagine himself taking that away from him despite the inability to. Ryuk almost wished he was human so he could do just that. Though it would be Light's first time, Ryuk would not be a gentle lover. He would take the boy roughly, fuck him raw and hard until he was writhing underneath him, begging for more.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Light's annoyed voice broke through Ryuk's increasingly dirty thoughts.

Light was lying on his bed, his knees tucked up to his chest, and the Death Note held in his hands. The top of Light's shirt was unbuttoned, leaving Ryuk a view of unmarred flesh. Ryuk grinned, his teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the room.

"I doubt you'd want to know the answer to your question," Ryuk said, chuckling darkly.

Light's eyes briefly lit up with fear before being replaced with a glare directed Ryuk's way. He then turned his attention back to the Death Note, trying once again to ignore Ryuk's presence. Ryuk might have been annoyed at being ignored, but this time it was appreciated as he could turn back to his dark fantasies of having his way with the boy. It almost made him feel bad that he'd write Light's name in his second Death Note when he grew bored of the boy's little game.


End file.
